


Rainy days

by A921 (June921)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June921/pseuds/A921
Summary: Jon experiences the rain in Casterly Rock





	1. Chapter 1

The rain was heavy, the drops left bruises on his back as he ran throughout the streets of Casterly Rock. Jon felt like he was running out of breath, and it seem like time was running along with it.  _ I need to tell her, before it’s too late. _ His suit stuck to his skin, his hair was damp, sticking to his forehead, the raindrops fell into his eyes, making it too blurry to see. Tourists under umbrellas gave Jon weird looks as he ran past him, but it didn’t matter. Nothing matter right, expect her.  _  I need to tell her, before it’s too late. _

 

He let hard breaths out, and heart pounding loudly inside his chest, but it just made him spurred him to run  faster, but fate seem to be against him. 

 

“Shit,” He yelled, as his shoe got stuck in the mud puddle, he tried pulling his leg with both his hands, but his foot was stuck, “ Shit,” he repeated. Then the bells rang, signalling the hour change,” Shit, shit,” he muttered. 

 

He pulled his leg even harder, too hard, that he fell on the ground, wetting his suit even further. He managed to pull his foot, and not his shoe, his sock was now brown and covered in chunks of mud, “YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME,” He yelled at the sky. 

 

“Alright there, mate?” Jon heard a wary voice. He looked up, and saw a greying man under an umbrella, creasing his forehead.

 

Jon must have looked insane to this man, with his hair plastered to his neck and face, his suit so damped, that you could see through his white button up, and he was missing one shoe, foot covered in chunks of mud, “ Do you know how far Lannister’s road is?” Jon responded. 

 

The old man looked at him strangely, “About ten miles south, mate.”

 

“Fuck,” He muttered under his breath, and the rain seem to pound on him. He wasn’t going to make it on time, she was going to be gone by the time-

 

Suddenly, his prayers were answered when Jon spotted yellow and black at the corner of his eye. Jon quickly pushed himself off the ground, and yelled a single word as if his life depended on it, “TAXI, TAXI!” 

 

He waved his arms up frantically, water was falling into his sleeves, and Jon shivered. Finally the taxi came at a shrieking halt, Jon opened the door and threw himself in , slamming the door behind him. 

 

“Careful, “ the driver scolded him. 

 

“ I’ll pay extra, just drive to Lannister’s road,” Jon gasped, taking off his jacket. He smoothed his hair out of his face, anxiously looked out the window, “ Faster,” Jon pleaded. 

 

“No can do,” The man responded. 

 

Jon leaded forward across the console, “ I need to tell a girl that I love her, before it’s too late,” Jon explained, almost sounding like he was begging. 

 

“Not in these flash flood warnings,” the man grunted. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Jon saw the Lannister manor, sitting alone on the block, on a cliff overlooking the sea.He unbuckled his seatbelt as fast as he could, and threw whatever bills he had in his wallet to the driver, running towards the gates of the manor, but only to be stopped by the guard. 

 

“ Is Sansa Stark still here?” He asked, but the guard eyed him suspiciously. The guard didn’t answer, but stood immovable at the gate. Out of frustration, he grabbed the guard by the collar,  but released at the sound of his name. 

 

“Jon Snow?” 

 

Jon saw Tyrion Lannister through the black bars of the gate, hiding under an umbrella, “ What are you doing here?” 

 

Jon leaned his forehead against the bars, “ Where’s Sansa?” He responded. 

 

Tyrion stood there for a moment, seeming to be in the process of making a decisions, and turned his back on Jon, heading inside the house. 

 

“Fuck’s sake,” Jon whispered, still leaning his forehead against the bars, and closed his eyes briefly. 

 

“Jon,” he finally heard her, and stood up straight, and grabbed a hold of the bars. 

 

Sansa wasn’t looking at him, but rather behind him, and she nodded. The gate opened. 

 

“ What are you doing out in this weather? Are you missing a-”

 

Jon interrupted her words by cupping her face, and touching his forehead to hers, she didn’t step back. 

 

“Don’t get married,” he stated, “ Sansa, don’t marry Jaime Lannister.” 

 

His eyes searched hers, but they didn’t reveal nothing to him, only unresolved emotions. She didn’t respond, but she didn’t pull away either. 

 

“Sansa, I’m a simple man. I don’t own a big, fancy house, or have a street named after me. Hell, I don’t have a dime to my name. But I love you, more than anyone else could. I love you, Sansa,” He let out a shuddering breath. 

  
  


“I know that I’m not your love at first sight moment. Not even close. From far it, in fact. I’m not this passionate man, not some fantastic love story. But I grew to love you since we were children I seen you through it all. And I still love you. I’ve tried to forget about you, but I can never. I can never give my heart, because i gave it away to you a long time ago without either of us knowing it. So no, I’m not the type of love that’s passionate, but I’m the type of love that stays. Sansa, p-“

 

“Jon, stop. Please, stop,” She begged and pulled away from him. His hands feel limply at his sides.

 

“Sansa,” not understanding. 

 

But this time, she interrupted him, “ Jon, I’m pregnant, “ her voice slightly breaking.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Pregnant,” Jon asked, his tone sounding almost pleading. 

 

Sansa clutches her umbrella tighter, and looks to the ground, “Yeah,” she whispers. 

 

He just stands there, unsure of what to do.She reaches out hoping to comfort him,against her better judgement but her fingers only seem to brush an icy shell and all her words feel like whispers of wind to a brick wall. Jon steps away from her, and runs his hand through his soaking hair. She looks over him, and his left foot is covered in mud, his shirt is covered in wet stains, his tie hanging loose, slightly ripped at its end. He turns away from her, and she hears a bitter chuckle. If only she could look into his eyes and find the spark of love they once held.

 

The rain has stopped, at least it’s no longer a raging storm, but slight sprinkling. 

 

“Jon,” Sansa says, “ Come inside, let me give you a towel. At least let me provide you with a ride.” 

 

He doesn’t answer her and continues walking away. 

 

“Jon, please.” 

 

But Jon ignores her, and the guard starts to reopen the gate. She runs up to him, and tries to grab his hand, but he snatches away. Sansa feels frustrated and anger bubles up inside her, “ Can you start being a fucking man, and stop wallowing in your own pity and pride,” She yells at him. 

 

His head turns,stiffening posture, and in a disbelieving tone says, “ Excuse me. Me to be an adult. You’re telling me that?,” He chuckles, and looks up to the sky,” To not wallow in my pride and pity,” He adds an emphasis on t in pity.” The girl who ran from her family because she felt she didn’t fit in. The girl who hasn’t talked to her parents in over a year because she felt like she wasn’t love as much as the others despite having a home to go to. Food on the table. A guarantee paid college education to any school of her choosing. Is telling me to grow up. ”

 

Sansa feels her breath quicken, and heat on her face. 

 

Regret quickly replaces the anger on his face, “ Sansa, I’m-” 

 

“I think it’s best if you leave now, “ a man’s voice interrupts Jon. They both look behind him, and see Jaime Lannister walking to Sansa’s side. 

 

“Barristan,” Jaime commands but continues looking at Jon with venomous spite. 

 

Jon lets himself be escorted by the guard, and a feeling of disorientation overwhelms him. 

He wanted to tell Sansa that he wanted her. He wanted everything with her. Waking up together, even if she looks like a mess but he’d still think she’s beautiful. He wanted to hold her hand. Let her hand intertwined in his at any moment of the day. When they’re sitting next to each other, watching a movie or just talking about their day. When she’s stressed out about something, big or small, He just wanna feel her close to him. 

 

He wants her.  _ I want everything with you. I want everything about you. All the flaws and bad things included. I don’t care about your past, I only want your future.  _

 

_ I want you. _

  
  



End file.
